


Late Night Love

by Sakuraiai



Series: Valentines Day Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Valentines Day.With no one to spend it with, Dean Smith focused on finishing his work. But it was late at night, and Castiel Novak was still working.





	Late Night Love

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for the day. (GMT is 12am for me)  
> Happy Valentine's Day all you lovers (and non-lovers) out there!

Dean Smith leaned back on his office chair, stretching his arms up over his head. He let out a groan as the tension knots on his shoulder began to relax. He dropped the latest report on the desk and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Looking up at the clock on his desk, he saw that it was just passed 8pm. Everyone else in the office had all gone home hours ago. But then again, it _was_ Valentine’s Day, and the ones who had rushed out first had been the couples, who were rushing off to their dates. All of the rest, the single and ready to mingle people, had gone off to their parties, or their tubs of ice creams and rom-com movies.

Dean had decided that instead of wallowing alone at home, drinking cheap beer and wasting his night on stupid movies – which sometimes he found interesting. He’d try to get some work done.

Being productive was crap.

Though he hadn’t actually planned on staying this late, but once 5pm came, he found a pile of reports dwindling slower than he had expected, and honestly, he thought it best to just finish them and go home happy. He had no other plans for tonight, either way.

He reached for his radio, turning off whatever channel it had been playing, the music sometimes helped him focus. It had been a stressful week.  He got his things, locked up his office and made his way through the empty office. His loafers tapping against the tile echoed off the walls. He reached the elevator and hit the button to the car park, humming to the music playing on the radio.

The elevator stopped a few floors down, revealing…oh fuck, _Castiel Novak._

_God, he was so attractive._ Dean had found him on his constant lift journeys to and from his office and the car park, he had watched Castiel from afar, and had quickly developed a…pretty solid crush on the man. Not the quaint little school boy crush watching someone from afar, but it was a full blow can’t sleep, can’t eat, thinking of him all the time, even in his dreams.

He politely smiled at the gorgeous man, stepping back to give him space. Registering that Castiel had worked late today too. Did that mean he was single?

The lifts door dinged closed and the lift started to descend once again. Dean stood their awkwardly, cursing himself for not entering the lifts later on, or earlier on. At least that way he wouldn’t be having a heart attack due to sexual frustration because of the gorgeous man.

He fiddled with his briefcase, too nervous to start a conversation with the man. He always felt like he needed to be polite and kind, but right now, all he could think of was throwing his briefcase down onto a ground and climbing that beautiful piece of ass.

“Long day?”

Holy fuck, the man’s voice was pure sex. He cursed himself at his thoughts; this was not how he had expected tonight to go. He was still icky, and his hair was probably a mess.

“Uh, yeah,” Dean replied, fidgeting with his fingers. “I thought I was the only one left in the building, how about you?”

“Yes,” _Oh gods that voice, please say my name!_ “I had a big pile of paperwork to finish,”

Dean smiled politely, turning back to watch the numbers on the small screen descend. He groaned inwardly, they still had five floors to go, and he was feeling frustration seep in. He needed to get out of here before he did something stupid.

Suddenly, the lifts shuddered, jutting and swaying a little. Dean lost his balance, slamming back onto the lift walls, hitting it roughly. He heard a loud, ominous metal clanging, followed by a screeching sound of metal against metal. And the lifts jerked to a halt.

“Oh fuck…god,” Castiel groaned, getting up off the ground. He got up and turned to his lift mate, seeing Dean rubbing at his elbow. “Are you okay?”

Dean shook his head. “I’m fine, yeah, nothing to worry about.” He just wished he hadn’t fallen on the wall like some idiot, “How about you?”

“I’m alright,” he replied, straightening out his long trench coat. He moved to the panel, being closer to it, and pressed the call receiver. The slot above opened, and he took the phone, holding it to his ear.

Dean took that moment to really get a good look at him; after all, if they were going to be stuck here for however long, he was going to take the opportunity to ogle. Castiel really was _very attractive,_ he was a few inches shorter, his hair was dark, curly and unkempt – _sex hair,_ he mused _._ But it was his eyes that had first drawn Dean in, they were a gorgeous blue, beautiful and intense. He took a moment to ogle the rest of the man. He may have been surrounded by suits, but this man looked fantastic in one. All firm and solid and slim. _God_ , it had been such a long time since he had worked out, eating salads and running every once in a while just wasn’t cutting it.

“There’s no answer from the maintenance,” Castiel replied, playing the phone back on its hook.

Dean nodded. “They’re probably doing rounds,”

He had spent many late nights in the building, when the maintenance men came to do the cleaning and fixing up of things they could during the night. They’d just have to wait and try again later. Despite the fact that he was stuck in a lift with the gorgeous Castiel Novak, he was really waiting for a quiet evening alone. Work had been stressful, and he needed some kind of relief from whatever crap he’d have to do for the next quarter.

“Big Valentine’s Day date planned?” Castiel asked, playing with the metal around the buttons of the panel. “I hope she isn’t too worried if you’re late,”

Dean’s cheeks burst a bright red at that, which he cursed himself for. “Nope, no date, just a few beers waiting for me at home. I’m as single as they come.”

_Why did he say that!_

“Oh, I have a beer and an old movie planned for today,” Castiel smiled, and that made Dean’s heart sore. He held his hand out. Dean took it, grasping tightly at it. He was surprised that it was slightly smaller than his own, a little more _dainty_ than he would have thought. “I’m Castiel by the way, Castiel Novak, from Sales,”

“Dean Smith,” he introduced himself. “Accounting,”

“It’s nice to meet you, Dean from Accounting,” Castiel replied, shaking Dean’s hand, holding onto it for a little long than necessary.

“Looks like we’ve got some time to get to know each other,” Dean stated, taking this opportunity as a sign from cupid.

 

“That was a great answer!” Dean smirked, popping another piece of candy into his mouth. There was an open bag of skittles between them, courtesy of Castel’s bag. They had been sharing and talking for the past hour, sitting with their backs on either side of the lifts, facing one another, legs stretched out in front of them.

“Okay, I’ve got another one,” Dean continued.  “If you had to pick between flying in a tiny plane, hundreds of feet in the air, or sitting in a submarine on the ocean floor, which one would you choose.”

Castiel held a hand to his mouth, really considering the question,  “I think an airplane, something about being in the bottom of the ocean, surrounded by water and all sorts of creatures is a terrifying concept,”

“I’m kinda afraid of flying,” Dean replied, with a smile. “But I gotta agree, you make a fair point,”

Dean smiled, tossing another skittles into the air, catching it perfectly in his mouth. When he looked back, he noticed Castiel had been staring at him, those eyes penetrating into his own.

“What?” he asked, suddenly self-conscious, oh god, what if he had something on his face? What if he looked like some kind of idiot?

Castiel shook his head, “I like watching you do that,” he stated honestly, grinning and nudging the bag closer to Dean. “Do it again, please,”

Dean’s cheeks burst a bright red, but he obliged, reaching for the skittles and tossing one into the air, catching it in his mouth. He did it with another one, and another, chewing them and swallowing.

“You are very talented,” Castiel said quietly.

Dean glanced up at him, seeing his usual grin turn into a more intimate, softer smile. It floored Dean to see those dimples flashing at the corners of his mouth. He felt his body heat up at that.

Clearing his throat, he stumbled on his words. “M-maybe we should…try to call the maintenance again,”

He pulled himself up onto his knees, reaching over the lifts phone. He picked it up, listening to it ring a few times. He felt the heated gaze of the man with him, and willed himself not to look back. God, it was suddenly really hot in here. He focused his gaze on the panel before him, knowing that if he looked back at that heated gaze, he’d probably not be able to stop the _vivid_ images running through his mind.

But curiosity won over, and he found himself glancing back. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife. Their eyes locked, and as if he was in a trance, Dean placed the phone back onto the hook and moved closer to Castiel. He straddled over Castiel’s thick thighs, looking into those eyes. Castiel sat up, reaching for Dean, as soon as those hands touching his waist, pulling him into that warm, and sweet smelling embrace, Dean kissed him.

_Son of a bitch…_

Dean was melting, the kiss was soft and warm, chaste and sweet. He had never been kissed like that before. Castiel was kissing him like he owned his mouth. That sweet tongue darted softly into his mouth, though his hands stayed on his waist, gripping it tight. Dean gasped, whimpering into the intensity of the kiss, he gently bit down on Castiel’s bottom lip, making him gasp.

He moved then, snaking his arms around Dean’s body, pulling him all the more closer. He broke the kiss, mind spinning, and body demanding how badly he needed this. He wanted to whine in protest, but his words fell to deep, gasping moans as tugged on his hair, bringing his head back and kissing his way up Dean’s neck. He nibbled at an earlobe, breathing into his ear.

“I finally get to kiss you,” his voice was hot, heated and growlingly low. “What have you done to me, Dean Smith?”

_Finally?_ What did he mean by that? Something in Dean broke then, he needed Castiel right now. He tugged at that damned blue tie around Castiel’s neck, pulling it open and throwing it across the lifts. He ripped open Castiel’s shirt, exposing that beautiful, pale chest and those strong arms. Castiel gasped, releasing his hold on Dean, helping him take off his own clothe, before reaching to unbutton Dean’s shirt. Their clothes piled up in the corner, jackets and shirts, ties melded together. Their hands reach for their slacks, Castiel tugging on Dean’s buttons, while Dean unbuckles his belt buckle, sliding it from around his waist, and throwing it back to join with the rest of their clothes.

Castiel leaned forward, pressing his face to the curve of Dean’s neck, nuzzling and kissing at the smooth skin he found. “Dean…you’re so beautiful,”

Dean smiled at his words, feeling a little self-conscious, but also feeling powerful straddling over Castiel like this. He gripped at Castiel’s hair, forcing his head back and kissing him.

He was so hard right now, and he could feel Castiel was just as hard.

“I need you to fuck me,” he whispered into Castiel’s mouth, words breathless and punchy. He was surprised at his own words, but he needed Castiel, he had always wanted Castiel. And it looked like Castiel felt the same way. “Please, fuck me, here in this lift,”

There was something about this man, this ethereal being that brought out the feral side of him, and he loved it. Castiel’s eyes darkened at his words, growling low in his throat. He reached for Dean then, unzipping his slacks and tugging them off.  Dean quickly got up, shrugging the slacks off his legs, before sitting back down on Castiel’s lap. He moaned when Castiel’s fingers found his hard cock, circling it and stroking it over his underwear.

“I haven’t got any lube,” he confessed, hoping Dean did. But Dean cursed himself for not being prepared. However, how was he supposed to know that something like this was going to happen?

Thinking on his feet, he took Castiel’s hand, shoving those fingers into his mouth, slicking them up, twirling and swirling his tongue around the digits. Castiel let out a moan, pressing his fingers onto Dean’s wet tongue. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself with deep breaths.

“That should do it,” Dean said, eyes half lidded as he circled his tongue a few times around Castiel’s fingers, before sliding them out and trailing them down to where Dean really wanted him.

Castiel slipped his spit slicked fingers down the hem of his underwear until he found the tight pucker of his hole. He ran his fingers in a circle, wetting him enough. Though it wouldn’t be pretty, Dean looked so eager, what with the way his grip tightened on Castiel’s arms, and his breath came out in short, quick pants.

Slipping his slick fingers inside, he almost came at just how tight Dean’s hole was. He continued his prodding and poking, pressing deeply and inserting a second finger, stretching him for his inevitable intrusion.

“Fuck, _Cas!”_ Dean moaned, rocking his body against Castiel’s wicked fingers.

His other hand tunnelled a tight fist around Dean’s cock, stroking and pumping in time with his fingers. Dean’s back arched, a moan escaping his lips, crying out Cas’s name like a mantra. He shuddered, which only made Castiel move faster, work harder, wanting Dean to come, desperate to see his beautiful face.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Castiel whispered, forcing Dean to look directly into his intense blue eyes. “Are you going to come for me, Dean?”

Dean moaned, unable to stop the sounds and his movements. “Yes, _god, yes,_ I want more,”

Castiel gripped his waist tighter, pulling him closer, his fingers found a new angle, and pumped into him, deeper, scissoring and stretching him as he added another slick finger. His other hand squeezed and pumps Dean’s cock, fingers soaked with precome. Dean reached for him, steading himself and kissed him, hips unable to stop moving against his pure onslaught.

Their kiss was sloppy, open mouth and just all sorts of dirty. Castiel moved faster now, making Dean tremble and moan. Castiel knew he was close. Dean stiffened, throwing his head back, his grip on Castiel’s shoulders tightening, nails digging into his flesh.

He choked on Castiel’s name as he came, painting their stomachs with heated white stripes. But Castiel didn’t stop, even as his orgasm died down, and when he looked down, he saw Castiel hold his slick with cum fingers to his mouth, licking them clean.

That should not be so fucking hot…his cock gave a valiant twitch, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get it up again so quickly.

“You are so gorgeous, Dean,” He said, tongue darting out to taste more of his cum.

With a renewed sense of want, Dean reached for Castiel’s slacks, pulling them open and peeling them, and his underwear, off. He moaned at the beauty of Castiel’s hard cock.

“You better hope we don’t get out of here soon,” He teased, sliding down and kneeling between Castiel’s thighs.

Castiel reached for him, kissing him passionately, until he moaned and shivered from it. “I’ll just have to take you home, won’t I?”

_Yes…yes, please!_

“Do you want to be fucked now, Dean?” Castiel whispered low, eyes darkening. He pulled Dean’s head back. “Do you want my cock in your tight ass, fucking you?”

Dean shuddered, loving how Castiel was talking to him.

“Yes, Cas,” he groaned, loving the way Castiel was being rough with him. “I want you cock inside me, _fuck me Cas,_ ”

Castiel released his head, holding onto his waist and lifting him up a little. Dean rose to his knees, holding onto Castiel’s thick cock, pressing the head to his entrance. Castiel let out a moan, as he felt the tip of his cock entering that tight heat.

Dean threw his head back, groaning as he slid down onto that perfect cock. He opened his eyes and looked down at Castiel. He had never seen such beautiful eyes, filled with so much love. God, he was glad they had taken the choice to stay late at work.

“Cas...harder, _please!”_ Dean begged.

“Dean, you’re so tight, my love,” Castiel replied, his voice breathless, unable to take it anymore. He thrust his cock up, stroking and sliding into him in quick, rough thrusts. Dean cried out as the pain and pleasure mixed together. Castiel quickly got into a rhythm, fucking into Dean, as Dean rocked his hips down onto him.

Castiel’s free hand reached for his weeping cock, pumping it along with the rocking sensations. Dean writhed in pleasure, gripping onto Castiel’s body, unable to hold on anymore. He moaned at how good it felt, gasping Castiel’s name again and again. Grunting with every thrust, every stroke.

Too much. He couldn’t take his eyes off Castiel.

Unsure how longer he could hold out for, Castiel lifted Dean from his body, pushing him back onto the floor of the lifts, the skittles scattered all over the floor. Before thrusting deep into him once again. Dean felt the breath leave his lungs, Cas was so deep. And this way, Castiel was able to really kiss him, sending his mind reeling with want.

“Dean, oh god… _yes, my love_ ,” Castiel uttered punchy gasps and moans, loving how good this felt.

Dean cried out his name, wrapping his legs tighter around Castiel’s waist, urging him deeper. Castiel threw his head back, growling as he felt a coil deep in his belly tighten. Their cries grew louder, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing off the lifts.

Castiel screamed out as he came, seeing stars in his eyes as he filled Dean with heat. Dean writhed under him, throwing his head back and coming alongside him, painting their joined bodies with white. Slowly, they came out of their high, Castiel’s elbows gave way, panting deeply.

They were both trembling, covered in slick and sweat. Dean reached up for him, snaking his fingers around Castiel’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Castiel obliged, kissing him softly and sweetly.

“I want to see you again,” Castiel said suddenly, looking shyly down at the man, “As in…a date,”

“I’d love that,” Dean replied, kissing him again.


End file.
